The invention relates to a rotor for a coding switch, to a coding switch with a rotor of this kind, and to a method for the manufacture of a rotor of this kind.
A typical embodiment of a conventional coding switch includes a mechanical coding disc with depressions and/or elevations which is rotatably fixed and a contact arrangement with opening and/or closing contacts which are operated by the depressions or elevations on the coding disc. The contacts corresponding to the desired coding are established according to the rotational angle of the coding disc. A coding switch of this kind is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,960. The described coding switch has the disadvantage that its manufacture is comparatively complicated since, in general, two shaped parts are required for the contacts. It is also a disadvantage that the opening and closing of the contacts takes place by means of deflection of a flexible contact element, which inevitably involves chattering of the contacts.